Something like TV
by FreakingFedNinja
Summary: My first story! Actually a triple crossover: NCIS, Numb3rs, and NCIS LA, but nobody goes to the crossovers anyway...
1. Chapter 1

A/N- Sorry if this seems a little Mary Sue-agey! My first-person stories tend to do that.

This is the first story I've posted, ever! I've already written most of first chapter is really short and boring. Sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or Numb3rs or Starbucks. I don't own any of the characters. Except my OC. She's mine.

Chapter 1: The Gofer

I finally had a job! It was surprisingly difficult to find a job in DC, and I needed to get my feet wet for the job I was pursuing. My cousin in LA had pulled lots of strings, and I was working for NCIS. It was only as a gofer, but still…

I stood by the elevator, holding four coffees. It opened, and Gibbs stepped out. I handed him his coffee—black battery acid.

"My peace offering." I explained. He smiled, took the cup, and kept walking. I followed him into the bullpen and distributed the coffees to the empty desks.

"Suckup," Gibbs muttered, then pointed to the desks. "Agents David, Dinozzo, and McGee," he said as I finished. "Go down to the lab and give Abby a Cafpow. Visit autopsy, too."

I cocked my head to one side. "Um… Ok…"

In the lab, I was confronted by a goth-girl in a lab coat, towering over me.

"Who are you?" she snapped. "Only Gibbs brings me Cafpow. You are not Gibbs. You are a very short person."

I bit my lip. "I'm, um, I'm Maggie Roosevelt…the gofer."

Her gaze softened. "Are you brown-nosing with caffeine?"

"Yeah."

"Oh." She smiled "That's nice! I'm Abby, can I hug you?"

The look on her face was priceless. I held out my arms.

"You're so cute and little!"

I laughed awkwardly.

After a very brief visit to autopsy, I headed back to the squadroom to meet the team. according to Mr. Palmer, they were "worse than actors." I hoped they like my coffee—everyone likes Starbucks.

I made my grand entrance, and Dinozzo looked right at… Oh, hell no. McGee jumped up.

"Hi."

"Uh, hi."

"Yeah, hi, I'm Tim. McGee. Tim McGee. Just call me Tim."

"I'm Maggie…" He was a geek. A complete geek.

Dinozzo stood up, too. "I'm Tony. You're short."

I looked at Gibbs, desperately, but he was laughing.

"Tony, I think we're scaring her," Agent David spoke up. She held out her hand. "I'm Ziva. You must be our gofer. Welcome to NCIS."

I shook her hand and smiled. "I'm nothing special, really, I just buy you guys coffee."

"Was that from you? That was good. I love Starbucks."

"Who doesn't?"

We heard the "click" of a phone being hung up, and, like Pavlov's dog, the three agents scattered, retrieved bags from under their desks, and marched towards the elevator.

"Dead Marine," Gibbs explained as he walked past me. "Stay here."

I was in the middle of an Abby-Cafpow-Run when my cell rang. It was Charlie.

"Whaaaaat, Chuck?"

"I need help again."

"Am I your new Megan now? What is it?"

That was the job I wanted—profiler. Since Megan had left Don's team in LA, my cousins would call me for a professional opinion. Why they did just call Megan, I didn't know.

My first month at NCIS had gone great, despite the ridiculous requests from the team. ("Maggie, go buy a footlong sub and a bucket of blue paint" Really?)

But then, one Friday afternoon, as I was getting ready to head home, Gibbs approached me with a serious face.

"Maggie? We need you to go undercover."

Oh, hell no.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So, how was my cliffhanger? I'm editing as I go so the story makes sense and is more interesting. Please, please, review! I like constructive criticism!

Obligatory Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, NCIS LA, or Numb3rs. Or Starbucks.

Chapter 2: To Los Angeles!

Go undercover? Were they nuts?

"I'm not an agent. I have no training! I-"

"Maggie, relax."

Gibbs lead me back to the bullpen. A familiar face was on the screen.

"You know this guy?"

I nodded. "That's my sister's high school history teacher."

"Good. You're going undercover."

I raised my eyebrows. "Do I get a say in this?"

Gibbs and the team ignored me.

"Why am I going undercover?" I gasped. "Is he dead?"

"Nope," Tony replied. "He's a terrorist."

I gaped at him.

"Aaron Mikam, 46, History teacher at Zachary Taylor High School in Los Angeles. He's heading up a terrorist cell in LA."

"Mikam? A terrorist? Bree is that close to a terrorist?" I frowned. "Wait… you want to use my sister to catch him? No. Absolutely not."

"Maggie, calm down. We need her only for your support. You're doing the dirty work."

I laughed dryly. "I am, am I?"

Bree's school picture appeared onscreen.

"You don't look too much alike, I think it'll work out."

I shook my head. Ziva held out her hands. "Please, Maggie? We need you."

I softened a bit. "Need me to do what, exactly?"

"Go in as a student. Get information from his office."

"What kind of information?"

Tony smirked. "Informative information. Just kidding, boss."

Gibbs turned to me. "Anything about the attack they're planning. Times, places, methods. Anything."

"Okay." I said, and sat on Tim's desk. "Okay. I'll do it. Tell me more."

In the morning, my escorts came to pick me up. Kensi was from an NCIS team in LA, and Colby was from Don's FBI team.

"So you're Don's evil little cousin," Colby said.

"Evil? He called me evil?"

"He implied it. Endearingly."

During the long plane ride, Kensi and Colby filled me in on my cover story. I was Katlin Brennan, age 17, who had chosen to live with my father and his wife after my mother got married. I was a senior, same as Bree. My grades were supposed to drop; Mikam would be my guidance counselor, and it would get me into his office more.

After a day of preparing, I went to the school as Katrin. I had an earwig that linked to my "backup," Agents Sam Hanna and G Callen, posting as a janitor and a librarian.

My first class was free period, so I headed to the library. But Mikam approached me in the hall.

"Katlin?"

I almost choked. "Uh, yeah?"

"Play it cool," Sam whispered into my earpiece.

"I'm Mr. Mikam, your counselor. Would you please come to my office?"

I nodded and followed him down the hall. "Am I in trouble?" I asked.

"No, not at all, I just need to discuss your schedule."

Mikam unlocked his office and held the door open for me. The key was shiny and new, I remembered which one it was on the keyring.

I sat in one of the chairs in front of the desk, Mikam sat behind it.

"So, what brings you to Los Angeles?"

I shrugged. "Eh, my mom got married and I hate the guy, so I moved in with my dad and his wife."

"You like his wife?"

"Oh, yeah, sure, Janey's great. Real nice. Can't cook to save her life though, main reason they let me in."

Mikam nodded and glanced nervously at his computer. I cocked my head. "What, you got something better to do? I can, leave, but hey, you called me."

He laughed quietly. "No, I'm just waiting for an important email. But we're supposed to be talking classes…"

The rest of the conversation went smoothly. I sat with Bree at lunch and met some of her friends. One of them thought she knew me from somewhere. I hurriedly answered, "I work at Starbucks. Maybe you saw me there."

I guess she was satisfied, because she dropped it.

After school, Kensi picked me up and informed me that my uncle had invited the whole joint team to dinner at his house. The evening at the Eppes house was interesting. Alan and Amita had cooked up some sort of soup, which was actually pretty good. I sat next to Colby, who was, unfortunately, left-handed. We both dropped our spoons.

Afterwards, everyone settled in the living room to help me carefully fail my homework, in the hopes of sending me back to the counselor's office.

"You're making Charlie do math wrong." Amita pointed out.

"Don't know if he can handle it," Colby added, before looking down at the papers I was holding. "How many guns were used in the Battle of… what?"

I shrugged. "I don't know either."

"This is fun!" Alan said. "Who does Piggy represent in chapter eleven."

"The devil!" G called before returning to my chemistry. "Damn if I know what iodine is."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Finally, things are picking up a bit. I'm doing a bad job betaing myself… My muse loves reviews, please feed her!

Ever-Vigilant Disclaimer: I don't own them. Any of them.

Chapter 3: Luck, Skill, Planning.

A week later, my grades had dropped sufficiently, warranting another visit to Mikam's office.

"What happened here? You're failing two classes, already!"

I shrugged. "I just moved. Cut me some slack."

"This is you're senior year. You have no slack."

I was about to reply, when there was a terrific crash out in the hall. We both jumped up and looked out the door. Two boys were fighting in the hall, slamming each other into the lockers.

"Stay in here!" Mikam said, as he sprinted towards the commotion.

"Maggie, what's going on?" Callen asked.

"Fight in the hallway," I muttered into my comm. "Mikam went to break it up."

"Okay, just stay there and chill."

I looked at Mikam's desk. His keys were right in front of me. I pulled out my class schedule and a pencil. Channeling Nancy Drew, I laid the paper over the shiny new office key, and made a print from both sides. By the time Mikam returned, I was back in my seat.

After school, Colby picked me up to take me back to the safehouse.

I waved the paper in his face.

"It's the key to Mikam's office!"

He took it and and stared at the prints. "Are you serious? This is great!"

We drove straight to the NCIS building and gave Agent Lange the key print. She rushed it off to be cut, while Callen explained what we were to do.

"Maggie, you'll play like you forgot a book in your locker, but you'll be keeping a lookout while Colby goes through Mikam's office. Kensi will be outside."

The key was cut, and we headed back to the school. First, I grabbed my math book from my locker, then we went to Mikam's office. Colby worked quickly, and it wasn't long before he came out, talking on his cell phone.

"What? What did you find?"

He grabbed my hand and we ran for the door. He said nothing to me until we were in the car and Kensi was driving back to NCIS.

"They moved up the date. To tonight. 3 am."

I gasped and held on to my seat. Kensi hit the gas.

"They're going to pump serine into the water system."

Kensi shook her head. "Didn't another cell try that before?"

"Yeah, and it almost worked."

"Where?"

"An old fire hydrant downtown."

"Would that even work?"

Colby just shrugged. I bit my lip. "You're gonna stop them, right?

He put a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry. We will."

I sat in the car, a block away from the fire hydrant in question. It was almost 3 o'clock. Agents were hidden in every shadowy spot available. Colby nodded as he slipped into a doorway.

It had taken me nearly an hour of pleading and feminine manipulation to get what I wanted: to watch this go down. I was exited and terrified and proud of myself.

A small tanker rolled around the corner. Four men jumped out, carrying huge guns. The yelling and shooting started. I screamed and turtled into my vest when a bullet ricocheted off the bulletproof car window. One by one, the four men went down, and agents swarmed around the truck, making sure it was safe. After a few minutes, Colby came back to the car and asked if I wanted to see.

"Just stay with me and don't touch anything."

"Can I take the vest off now?"

"No."

For some reason, I had assumed Mikam would be among the dead men, but I was wrong.

"Where is Mikam? Did you pick him up?"

"No, we couldn't find him. We assumed he'd be… here…"

Colby turned a half-shade paler. He grabbed my arm and steered me back to the car.

"Don is gonna kill us."

"Are you more afraid of Don than you're afraid for my life?"

At that moment, I heard a scream of pure carnal rage, and felt a thundering crash against my chest. There was noise and chaos. Spots flooded my vision.

When I pulled out of semi-consciousness, I was sitting on the back of the ambulance, leaning against Colby. I coughed and jumped up, immediately regretting it.

"Ah!" I touched my side. "Did I get…shot?"

Colby nodded. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have let you come."

"Ugh. Shut up." My head was pounding. "What do you think the vest was for?"

"Mikam got shot through the leg." He looked at me. "What?"

"Um…" I shook my head. "Nothing." I turned and scanned the crowd for Liz and Nikki. Aha! There they were, heads together. Liz glanced at me, and winked. I glared back at her.

Everywhere I went, Colby always seemed to be there. Now I knew why. Liz and Nikki were setting us up!

I groaned. "I need a beer."

"Drinks on me." I turned back to Colby. He raised his eyebrows. I sighed and smiled.

"Sure. What the hell."


End file.
